Wakō
| |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = }} Wakō (輪公, Wakō; Literally "Lord of the Circle/Ring") is a mysterious man, said to be in control of most of the activities in and around the through his position as founder and acting leader of Nevrospastos. His true name is unknown, the term "Wakō" being coined by his subordinates in reference to his influence within the . Among the , he is typically referred to as The Exempted One (免除者, Menjosha), due to the absolute immunity he enjoys. The extent of Wakō's presence is unclear, but it is said that, within the , "no man exists who doesn't owe Wakō, whether they know it or not". His actions in the past have allowed him to be declared untouchable in any criminal matter, with the themselves commenting that he is "out of their reach", for they as well have relied on his services more than once. Despite quite possibly being the single most politically powerful man within the series, it is unclear what his goals are or where his allegiance lies. As of recent events, it has become clear Wakō is not a simple human being. Revealed to be one of the Umisanre, this discovery has shed a new light on his actions throughout history and also has explained his seemingly never-aging appearance. Appearance Personality As expected of his position, Wakō is an intellectual and calculated man. None of his actions are without ulterior motive, and the way he manipulates the outcome of every one of his interactions almost makes it looks like all characters move according to his will. Although it is implied that he has attained his current status of absolute immunity only recently, his hold on the Blue Sea ever since is greater than any predecessor was able to attain. Wakō himself revels in this knowledge, and doesn’t hesitate to remind others about that fact, especially if they hold an influential position themselves. This is not arrogance, however, but merely the endorsement of reality. Wakō doesn’t ever abandon his thoughtful, careful shell nor does he give in to any conceit or overconfidence. Every one of Wakō’s motions are driven by hard, ice-cold logic. Without regard for morality or reckoning, he employs perhaps the most inhumane kind of . Wakō is not unnecessarily cruel – he will not kill without cause nor will he prolong any kind of suffering if he reaps no benefits from it. On the other hand, Wakō is without mercy or regard for human life. In his hands, Kariire was transformed from a sweet, loving little girl into a killing machine who believed Wakō to be the only light in her world of torture and pain while in reality he was the one who created said place. It is said that all of Nevrospastos’s – and by extension, the world’s – actions for the upcoming 17 years have been mapped out completely by Wakō, so that even in the event of his death things will proceed according to his wishes. His little, cunning smile is never far away from Wakō’s lips. He is a grand actor, and an even better liar. Although it scarcely occurs that something unforeseen comes his way, Wakō will always behave like he was at the root of everything. He is the superior force among all circumstances; whether these circumstances are composed of careful wire-pulling or blatant lies is merely a detail. He will cleverly hide any little flaw within his persona, should something like that arise on an occasion, with undisguised display of his political power. Both to keep his mind clear and intimidate his opponents, Wakō never loses temper or takes more than a few steps outside of the sarcastic “chessmaster” role, making his appearances always somewhat one-sided. Both to minimize any chance of boycott of his activities and the upkeep of rumors, Wakō likes to surround himself with mystery and deception, having spread a few stories of epic proportions regarding his origins himself. While only the higher-ups of the bigger organizations are actually aware of his existence, he likes to give rise to conspiracy theories whom are sometimes even partially true, making those who know the supposed “truth” more suspicious should they come across actual facts. He likes to give himself and his organizations different names, and never directly meddles with any of his operations. As viewed during SEED, he uses branch corporations, debtors and covert missions to cloak his actions so that none of them can be traced back to him. Wakō likes to view himself as a one-dimensional character. There are really no redeeming qualities to his cruelty or cold-heartedness. While a human being in his position normally would have suffered some kind of traumatic experience that would have driven them into the arms of such a dark and manipulative lifestyle, Wakō is not human. Henceforth, seeking kindness or a spark of light within his heart is futile, and even if such a thing is found Wakō likely intended for you to discover it. If his actions stroke with other Umisanre is unclear, although none of the others are affiliated with him directly. History Powers and Abilities Trivia *''Wakō'' (わこう, Wakō) is the japanese term for the Wokou, which were pirates who raided the coastlines of China and Korea in the 15th and 16th Century. References